


Апельсины

by Christoph



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: «Давай, ковбой. Спровоцируй меня», - мысленно просит Курякин, роняя книгу на пол и сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. Красная пелена медленно туманит его зрение, но он прекрасно выдрессирован, и ему нужен повод. Канун Рождества - отличное время для старой доброй драки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/gifts).



Прижимая к груди хрусткий бумажный пакет с апельсинами, Илья поднимается по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, уже почти привычно считает ступени, перепрыгивая одну выщербленную. Трещину не видно под потрёпанным ковром, и в первое время Курякин постоянно смешно спотыкался, заставляя Соло забавно сморщить нос и отпустить беззлобную шуточку.

Пока он добирается до девятого этажа, он размышляет, как так получилось, что светлая, немного неряшливая, полная книг и каких-то дурацких безделушек квартира Наполеона стала самым уютным и тёплым местом в мире. Зимний Нью-Йорк совсем не похож на Москву, но рождественская суета вселяет в и без того беспокойное сердце Курякина щемящую тоску по дому, по украшенной ёлке в углу большой комнаты, мандаринам, оливье и пакетам со слипшимися в комок от тепла, но всё равно самыми вкусными на свете карамельками-подушечками.

Их новое задание неспешное и не самое интересное, а главное, их легенда вполне позволяет им жить вместе, изображая двух взбалмошных бывших однокурсников, писателя и его немецкого друга-журналиста. У них много свободного времени, большую часть которого они тратят на прогулки по достопримечательностям и иногда — по барам, и в глубине души Илья подозревает, что Алекс намеренно устроил всё именно так, чтобы они получше узнали друг друга и прекратили, наконец, чуть что кидаться в драку или сыпать оскорблениями. Но в этом нет особой необходимости уже после Рима, так что он просто пытается смириться с внезапным почти отпуском.

С Габи они почти не видятся, она честно отрабатывает свою легенду, днём на «работе» в посольстве, вечером три раза в неделю — на художественных курсах вместе с довольно легкомысленной женой подозреваемого в продаже информации третьего секретаря посольства. Её квартира недалеко от Центрального парка, где она гуляет с Уэйверли в оставшиеся два вечера среди недели и по выходным.

Всех всё устраивает, но иногда Илье кажется, что он увяз словно муха в густом варенье, время тянется и скатывается тугими янтарными каплями, замедляется и порой вовсе замирает. Он напряжён, готов к любому подвоху, постоянно злится и раздражается по мелочам, и всё никак не может отпустить себя и просто наслаждаться редкими моментами спокойствия.

Последний лестничный пролёт оканчивается ещё одной щербатой ступенькой, и резиновая подкладка ковра издаёт пронзительный скрип, если не знать, где наступить. Илье нестерпимо хочется курить, здесь, в чужом городе, шумном, ярком, и никогда не спящем, почти забытая вредная привычка одолевает его с новой силой. Он садится прямо на верхнюю ступеньку, ставит пакет рядом и выуживает из кармана помятую пачку. Курить в коридоре, конечно, не дело, так что он просто вертит в пальцах сигарету, осыпая колени табачными крошками и вдыхая горьковатый запах.

— Большевик? Ты чем тут занят, а? И где ты вообще был весь день?

Илья мельком припоминает, что и правда, ушёл ещё утром, пока Соло громко распевал в душе похабные песенки, а сейчас над Нью-Йорком уже собираются лиловые сумерки.

Наполеон нависает над ним, растрёпанный, в футболке и в джинсах, совсем не похожий на обычного прилизанного пижона. Этот контраст между Наполеоном-для-своих и Наполеоном-для-всех-остальных слишком резкий и очевидный, словно два разных человека, и Курякин, в первый раз столкнувшись с утренним помятым ковбоем в коридоре его квартиры, был чертовски удивлён. А потом перестал искать причины такой двойственности и просто принял открытость и доверие. Хорошо бы ещё суметь ответить тем же.

Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на Наполеона, а тот вопросительно вскидывает бровь. От него пахнет специями, а на лбу полоска муки, наверное, смахивал чёлку.

— За апельсинами ходил, — буркает Илья, кивая на пакет, и отворачивается. Наполеон красив настолько, что сводит челюсть и в висок всверливается назойливая боль.

Он никогда не избегал прямого зрительного контакта, но на Соло спокойно смотреть просто невозможно, проще сделать вид, что всецело поглощён тем, чтобы как можно медленнее раскрошить ни в чём не повинную сигарету.

— Я ждал тебя, помощь нужна, — лаконично говорит Наполеон и касается его плеча. — Как закончишь... что бы ты тут ни делал, приходи.

Илья терпеливо уничтожает сигарету и только потом встаёт, подбирая пакет с апельсинами. Он так и не понял, зачем их купил, наверное, чтобы хоть чем-то оправдать такое длительное отсутствие. Он равнодушно стряхивает с брюк прилипшие табачные крошки и шагает в квартиру. На языке почему-то стоит горьковатый привкус.

В квартире тепло и пахнет чем-то невообразимо вкусным. Курякин проходит на кухню, где Наполеон колдует над плитой, что-то негромко напевая, и с периодичностью в несколько секунд сдувает со лба спутанную чёлку. Когда они выходят «в люди» в рамках своей миссии, Соло нацепляет на нос очки в тонкой оправе. В сочетании с неуложенными отросшими кудрями они делают его одновременно беззащитно-трогательным и чертовски соблазнительным, отчего бабы штабелями падают к его ногам, не хуже, чем когда он в пафосных костюмах. Это иррационально злит.

Илья в сердцах швыряет ни в чём не повинные апельсины на стол и бесцеремонно достаёт из холодильника бутылку пива. Если Наполеону есть, что сказать, он благоразумно молчит, чем бесит Илью ещё сильнее.

— Через пару часов придут Габи и Алекс, — ровно говорит Соло, выключая плиту. — И мне по-прежнему нужна твоя помощь, хотя благодаря твоей прогулке я уже сделал самую сложную часть один.

Илья озадачен. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось увидеться с Габи и шефом. Просто непонятно, зачем.

Снова хочется курить.

— Сегодня канун Рождества, — правильно истолковав его замешательство, поясняет Наполеон, вытирая руки салфеткой. — Пошли в гостиную.  
Гостиной в квартире Соло именуется просторная комната с двумя эркерами с окнами до пола, возле противоположной стены, у которой стоит удобный диван, временно предоставленный в пользование Ильи, и книжные полки, пол чуть приподнят и визуально отделён от остального пространства парой ступенек. Сейчас вся мебель сдвинута вдоль стен, чтобы освободить побольше места в центре, между эркерами красуется пушистая ель, возле неё громоздятся коробки.

— Нужно украсить, — ровно говорит Соло, оглядываясь. Подходит к столу, поправляет и без того лежащие идеально ровно салфетки, на два миллиметра сдвигает фужеры и приборы, а потом берёт пару клубков лент и протягивает Илье.

— Доверяешь мне? — чуть хрипло спрашивает Илья. В голове роятся непрошенные воспоминания. — С моим-то отсутствием вкуса?

Соло явно не горит желанием ссориться в Рождество. Он просто пожимает плечами и усаживается на мягкую кушетку в эркере, неторопливо завязывая алый бархат в бант. Курякин делает над собой усилие и садится рядом, берёт ленту и пытается подражать. У него не получается так же изящно, как у Наполеона, и это ещё один повод для злости.

— Не так, — негромко говорит Наполеон, накрывая ладонью его руку. — Слишком большая петля. Смотри, как нужно.

Он показывает, как завязывать чёртов бант, тонкие пальцы двигаются уверенно и умело, колено прижимается к бедру Ильи, обжигая даже через два слоя ткани, и если Курякин сейчас немного наклонится, словно внимательно наблюдая, их волосы смешаются. Поддавшись порыву, Илья захлёстывает лентой запястья Соло, скользящей петлёй, несильно стягивает и тянет на себя. Просто хулиганство, но дыхание у обоих сбивается. Соло вскидывает голову, глаза потемневшие, на виске быстро бьётся жилка.

— Так? — хрипло спрашивает Илья.

Давно пора спровоцировать ковбоя, выплеснуть накопившуюся злость, разбить затянувшуюся вязкую неопределённость, которая буквально душит его. Он сам не понимает, на что именно он злится, но твёрдо уверен, что Соло — причина всех его страданий. Все эти его намёки, случайные прикосновения, тонкие шутки, незакрытые двери. Хочется спросить — за кого ты меня принимаешь, гнида ты капиталистическая? Хочется ударить по красивому лицу, чтобы стереть это вечное насмешливое выражение, чтобы губы искривились не в усмешке, а от боли. Хочется толкнуть, чтобы выгнулся бессильно на полу или в стену вжатый, сжимая кулаки и не имея возможности вырваться. Хочется... А чего это тебе хочется, Курякин?

— Можно и так, — низко отзывается Соло, не спеша вырываться из обманчиво хлипкого капкана. — Только не здесь.

Илья краснеет, его щёки соперничают цветом с бархатом на запястьях Наполеона. Сделать бы вид, что не понял, о чём говорит проклятый американец, но поздно, сам себя с головой выдал. И даже рвущийся с языка вопрос сейчас только глубже потопит его — сложно уточнять, за кого тебя приняли, если ты сам первый начал и сделал всё, чтобы за того самого и приняли.

Он резко отстраняется, шумно выдыхает и зажимает дрожащие ладони коленями. Не сейчас.

— Апельсин будешь? — спрашивает он лишь бы что-то спросить и разбить неловкость. Перевести тему — высший пилотаж, конечно, так держать.  
Наполеон вскидывает бровь, медленно сматывая ленту в клубок. Молчит. По лицу видно — просчитывает варианты, стратег хренов.

— Пойду нам пива принесу, — буркает Илья и позорно сбегает на кухню, распахивает окно и жадно, торопливо курит, глубоко затягиваясь. Пальцы постепенно перестают дрожать, из низа живота уходит непрошенная, ненужная, неуместная тяжесть, и сердце перестаёт биться где-то в горле. — Чёрт знает что, — бормочет он. Становится запоздало стыдно, понять бы ещё, за что именно.

Выждав ещё пару минут для приличия, Илья возвращается в гостиную. Наполеон стоит босой на стуле, тянется вверх, чтобы прицепить на макушку ели большой бант, и из-под джинсов выглядывают трогательно розовые пятки, от чего у Курякина в голове сразу взметается вихрь мыслей, самая приличная из которых — выбить стул и поймать ковбоя на руки. Он даже делает два бесшумных осторожных шага, намереваясь её осуществить, но тут Соло оборачивается через плечо и совершенно обычным, разве что чуть более высоким тоном просит:

— Подай мне гирлянду, большевик. Пожалуйста.

Так, значит. Курякин расслабленно подходит к нему, роется в коробках и вытягивает на свет божий длиннющую гирлянду. Когда он передаёт её Наполеону, их руки соприкасаются, и он едва сдерживает стон. У Соло не должно быть такой мягкой горячей кожи, а у него — таких желаний и мыслей.

— Прикрепишь банты? — спрашивает Наполеон. И Илья наконец-то слышит вибрирующие напряжённые нотки в его голосе, и они звучат музыкой для его ушей.

Значит, ковбой тоже на взводе. А значит, ещё немного, и они дойдут до той точки, когда единственным вариантом разрешить ситуацию будет старая добрая драка. Илья представляет, как они будут сплетаться в клубок, катаясь по полу, как кулак будет врезаться в мягкую нежную кожу, сминая чувственные губы, как колено будет ударять под рёбра,вырывая болезненные выдохи, как капли крови будут пачкать футболку Соло, так подходящую к его глазам, и широко, полубезумно ухмыляется, прицепляя на ветку кроваво-алый бант.

Можно и так, только не здесь.

А вот об этом Илья старается не думать, хотя представить картинку может так же ярко, а то и поярче. У него уже достаточно неудачного опыта не думать о том, как Наполеон извивается под ним совсем по другой причине.

Габи и Алекс приходят словно бы не вместе, каждый приносит по бутылке вина. Они долго шушукаются о чём-то с Наполеоном в прихожей, пока Курякин сидит, скрестив на груди руки, в эркере и упрямо смотрит вниз, на сонную улицу и мигающие огоньки гирлянды в витрине кафе напротив. У него дрожат руки, и он сжимает кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. На ум приходят старые дыхательные упражнения, которыми он когда-то давно тренировал способность продержаться под водой как можно дольше.

Рад-два-три, вдох-выдох, четыре-пять-шесть, вдох.

Илья сосредотачивается на счёте, нанизывает бусины секунд на воображаемую нитку, прикрывает глаза, представляет, что вокруг холодная мутно-зелёная речная вода со взвесью песка, щёки щекочат ленты бурых водорослей, под коленями мелкие камни и осколки раковин, и он почти чувствует тяжёлый илистый запах, чуть отдающий прелой листвой и талым льдом, почти ловит ускользающее ощущение умиротворения и спокойствия, но его плеча касаются тёплые пальцы, а в уши врывается голос Наполеона, шипящий что-то о том, что у них гости и пора бы проявить вежливость.

Выдох.

Илья идёт к гостям, подталкиваемый в спину Соло, опускается на жёсткий стул с прямой высокой спинкой и чувствует себя так, словно он на докладе у начальства и сейчас его размажут по столу. Наполеон садится рядом, с небрежной грацией бросает на колени салфетку и вживается в роль радушного хозяина. Курякин автоматически ест, не чувствуя вкуса, пьёт, не понимая, что налито в его бокал, и почти не слышит застольных разговоров за шумом крови в ушах. Он даже не сразу осознаёт, что Наполеон обращается к нему, пока тот не повторяет свою просьбу. Они выходят на кухню, и Соло встряхивает его за плечи.

— Да что с тобой такое? — он выглядит взволнованным и разозлённым одновременно. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Алекс решил, что мы не в состоянии вместе работать?

— Пусти, — огрызается Илья, выворачивается из его хватки и беспомощно хлопает себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.

Наполеон молча протягивает ему пачку, щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в лице напарника, и Курякин снова закипает. Рядом с американцем даже дышать становится тяжело, возвращается жгучее желание от души врезать по этой едва заметной усмешечке, намотать на кулак отросшие патлы и... Илья краснеет, отшатывается к окну, оглядывается в поисках зажигалки, хотя вполне мог бы прикурить от собственных щёк.

— Когда они уйдут? — против воли вырывается у Курякина, он тут же жалеет о своих словах, а все его тёмные мыслишки заинтересованно замирают в ожидании ответа.

— Понятия не имею.

Соло выходит, хлопнув дверью, и вслед ему летит тарелка. Выкурив три сигареты и расколотив ещё две тарелки и кружку, Илья выходит в гостиную прямо по осколкам. Американскую привычку ходить по дому в обуви он не приемлет, так что хруст стекла под босыми ступнями доставляет ему почти мазохистское удовольствие.

До конца вечера он поддерживает разговор, неестественно улыбается и преувеличенно радостно смеётся в ответ на шутки Алекса, и судя по выражению лица Соло и его убийственным взглядам, прежнее заторможенное молчание нравилось ему гораздо больше. Габи явно обеспокоена, в её глазах немой вопрос «что происходит» адресован сразу им обоим, но ответа она не получает. Илья твёрдо намерен сегодня дать выход накопившимся за несколько месяцев злости, напряжению, раздражению и, справедливости ради, возбуждению, от которого одновременно стыдно, горько и жарко, и дрожит где-то в солнечном сплетении.

Их отношения с Наполеоном — если они есть — не поддаются никакому рациональному объяснению или анализу. Словно засел в подреберье рыболовный крючок, и вроде не мешает ни жить, ни работать, но иногда вдруг зацепится и потянет так, что задыхаешься от боли.

Ужин заканчивается, обмен подарками заставляет Илью запоздало, но без тени раскаяния вспомнить, что он ничего не купил растреклятому американцу, кроме пакета апельсинов, и Соло отправляется проводить гостей до угла. До его возвращения Илья распахивает окна, выстуживая квартиру, убирает со стола и усаживается в любимое кресло с книгой, но не прочитывает и предложения, бездумно глядя в страницу и напряжённо прислушиваясь. Руки дрожат всё заметнее.

— Большевик, ты опять холодильник тут устроил? — недовольно ворчит в прихожей вернувшийся Соло, и Илья слышит шуршание его пальто. — На улице и то теплее.

«Давай. Спровоцируй меня», мысленно просит Курякин, роняя книгу на пол и сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. Красная пелена медленно туманит его зрение, но он прекрасно выдрессирован, и ему нужен повод.

— Габи спрашивала, всё ли у тебя в порядке, — Наполеон закрывает окно и косится через плечо. — Ей показалось, что ты... немного странный.

«Мало. Давай ещё. Давай же, чёрт тебя раздери».

— И что я должен был ей сказать на это? — Соло чистит апельсин, по пальцам стекают капли сока. — Что у тебя невыразимая тоска по советскому новому году и ты страдаешь от невозможности надеть костюм зайчика и продекламировать стишок с табуретки?

«Сойдёт».

Кресло отлетает в одну сторону, Илья вместе с Наполеоном в другую, в одном стремительном рывке сбивая его с ног и роняя на пол, они катятся клубком, совсем как в его мечтах, и с первым же ударом кулак Курякина окрашивается алым, а красивые губы Наполеона кривятся от боли, кровь брызжет на его голубую футболку, и у Ильи внутри всё дрожит и вибрирует от иррационального извращённого удовольствия. Остро пахнет раздавленным под их сплетёнными телами апельсином.

— Сука, — шипит Курякин, снова и снова впечатывая кулак под рёбра Соло и уворачиваясь от его метких ответных ударов. — Убил бы тебя, гниду.

Наполеон хрипит, сплёвывает вязко-алую слюну, больно пинает коленом в живот, и Илья радостно взрыкивает, заливает подбородок кровью из разбитого носа и сжимает пальцы на его горле. Соло медленно сглатывает, поймав его взгляд, дышит хрипло и неглубоко, слизывает кровь с губ и молчит. Почему он всегда, мать его, молчит в такие моменты?!

— Сука, — беспомощно повторяет Илья, наклоняется и впивается в эти разбитые губы с привкусом металла и соли жадным злым поцелуем, уже не думая, что делает.

Наполеон обхватывает его за шею, словно готовясь вырваться, а потом вдруг обмякает и отвечает с такой жадностью, что Курякин изумлённо выдыхает, на мгновение отрываясь от его рта.

— Куда, блять, — бормочет Соло, запускает ладони под его водолазку и оглаживает бока. — Что, большевик, тебя это заводит, да? Хотя, если вспомнить, как мы встретились, я ничему не удивляюсь.

— А тебя не заводит? — отзывается Илья, дёргает ремень на его джинсах, выдирая из шлевок, и шумно выдыхает, стянув ненужную одежду.  
Наполеон обречённо стонет и прикрывает глаза, его руки продолжают бесцеремонно путешествовать по телу Ильи, забираются под пояс брюк и накрывают ягодицы.

— Мне кажется, ты бы дал мне тогда прямо там, на полу в грязном туалете, — продолжает Илья, поглаживая его бедро, шепчет жарко и хрипло на ухо. — Или у стены, — он, не сдержавшись, прикусывает мочку и шумно выдыхает. — Ты кричал бы подо мной и просил выебать тебя как следует.

— И-илья, — низко, почти томно выговаривает Соло, торопливо избавляя его от брюк и белья. — Что ты несёшь вообще.

— Разве я не прав, Наполеон? — Илья касается большим пальцем головки и хрипло усмехается, обхватывая ладонью и делая первое движение. — Ты течёшь подо мной.

— А ты много болтаешь, — Соло обхватывает его затылок ладонью, тянется за поцелуем, и Илья коротко лижет его губы, прежде чем глубоко, сильно поцеловать.

Их руки движутся в одном темпе, дыхание одинаково хриплое и сорванное, звуки ласки и поцелуев непристойно влажные, и всё это кажется единственно правильным развитием событий, словно они только и ждали возможности оказаться полураздетыми под ёлкой. Наполеон чуть меняет положение, прижимаясь крепче, обхватывает ладонью оба их члена поверх ладони Ильи, и ласка становится вовсе уж бесстыдной. Курякин толкается языком в рот невозможного, отвратительного, мерзкого, восхитительно горячего и сладкого Наполеона, трахая в такт движениям их рук, и Соло негромко стонет, крупно вздрагивая и вцепляясь свободной рукой в его плечо.

— Давай, — шепчет он, оторвавшись от поцелуя и сжимая пальцы плотнее. — Вместе хочу. Илюшшша.

И этого достаточно.

Они тяжело дышат, лёжа на спине на сбитом ковре и глядя в потолок, на котором причудливо переплетаются тени. Полураздетые, растрёпанные, испачканные смешавшейся кровью, спермой и апельсиновым соком, но чертовски довольные. С улицы доносится громкое пение — подвыпившая компания слегка фальшивя, но с чувством исполняет рождественский гимн. Наполеон находит руку Ильи и сжимает его пальцы.

— С Рождеством, большевик.

И Курякин негромко, но искренне и почти счастливо смеётся, почти поверив в рождественское чудо, а потом Наполеон тянет его к себе и с упоением ловит губами его смех.

Илья не возражает.


End file.
